


What the Devil??

by Van_Nasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of Angst and whole lot of Fluff and Fun, Alternate Universe, Bride!Harry, Cat!Harry, Devil!Harry, Elf!Harry, Groom!Draco, Halloween, Harry has Social Anxiety, M/M, Nice Draco Malfoy, One Panic Attack Only, Pirate!Draco, Potter!Harry, Sassy Harry Potter, Slight Crossdressing, Social Anxiety Disorder, Wizard!Draco, angel!draco, captain!harry, elf!Draco, prince!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Nasa/pseuds/Van_Nasa
Summary: Draco's costume is an Angel. Harry's is the Devil. The meet at the Royal Masque and costume ball because Father insisted that "the Crown Prince needs a consort".Fluff, Humour and Angst.





	1. Hey Satan

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Halloween Masterlist on Tumblr.

“Draco, you know the ball must be held. It is essential that you find a consort.”

“But Father-“

“No ‘buts’, Draco.”

Draco kept sullenly silent.

“You can have a Masque ball. With costumes if it makes you feel better.”

“Fine. But it has to be before Christmas. On Halloween if you must. I’m not wasting my Christmas for this.”

“Of course,” agreed the senior Malfoy. “Do send for the chief messenger when you leave the room.”

“Yes, Father.” Draco knew when he was being dismissed.

♡♡♡

“Ron, do we really have to?”

“Harry, come on. Please, I really want to go. Think of all the glorious food they’ll have.”

Harry felt his stomach rumble at the thought of the gourmet food that was sure to be provided at a Royal event and scowled at Ron anyway. “You just want to see Lady Granger.”

Ron flushed red in guilt. “Well, yeah. But the food is good too.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Harry, please…”

“Fine. You are annoying.”

“You’re the best, Harry. Oh, it’s a Masque and costume ball by the way.”

Harry groaned. He hated costumes and he hated masks. They were stupid and itchy. “Dammit Ron!” But Ron had ran off on his lanky legs before Harry could properly tackle him to the ground in revenge. Sulkily, Harry thought he’d dress up as the devil because he felt like it.

♡♡♡

Harry couldn’t help but stare in awe at the crystal chandeliers of the enormous ballroom before making his way to the banquet table. Tonight, the 31st of October, where he should have been home with his Mother and Father, sharing a homely family meal and just being together, he was going to eat his problems away with gourmet food. At least it was gourmet, right? Not that anything would beat being with his family but he couldn’t abandon Ron as much as he wanted to. 

Harry was the son of Lily and James Potter, the village Potters ironically. As a child, he had had difficulty making friends with the exception of Ron. It was hard to, especially when one had Social Anxiety Disorder. He stayed close to his parents and Sirius, their dog, helping them make Pots, but never selling them in the market. There was too many people there. Ron knew of his condition, had helped him with it until he mostly had it under control now. It made going out a little harder for him than for most people and going to parties or social events was especially taxing on his anxiety. But he hadn’t had an episode in months so both he and Ron had agreed to take this relatively small risk, depending on whose perspective. 

They did have a plan in place. Should Harry feel the need to leave, he was to go to Ron immediately and they would leave. It wouldn’t be too difficult to find Ron, seeing as the man was one of the tallest man Harry knew, and ginger. It was like a shining beacon under the glowing lights. It wasn’t the best plan but asking for help was definitely a ‘Never’ for Harry if he wanted to keep his current record. 

Harry gorged himself on food. Stuffing his face even more when he saw the angel staring at him. This angel was standing towards the side of the Ballroom, not too far from the food and was watching Harry. He supposed it was because he was dressed as the Devil and the man was an Angel. Harry snickered and looked away to shovel more food into his mouth. It was good food. 

“Hi.” He froze. “I love your costume.”

Harry swallowed his mouthful of food and whispered his thanks before trying to shuffle away without making it look too obvious that he was trying to get away. 

“Wait, please don’t leave.” Harry looked up to see the Angel standing before him, with the greyest eyes he had ever seen. Too bad most of his face was covered by a silver mask that glowed in the warm light. Harry half wanted to run away and half wanted to take the mask off to see who the man was. Seeing that Harry had not left, the man— no Angel, smiled and beckoned. “Will you take a walk with me?”

Anxiety was exhausting. Harry still wanted to run. He also wanted to follow. Eventually, curiosity won out and Harry followed the Angel onto a balcony, curtains blocking them from view of other guests. It helped to ease the nerves to be away from prying eyes. 

“What is your name?”

“What’s yours?” Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously, worried that the Angel was too shocked by his rather aggressive response. But the Angel only smiled. Which made Harry’s heart pump harder.

“I suppose, you can call me Ryu.”

“Dragon?”

“You understand Japanese?”

“I— yeah. Um, I’m James.” Harry had no idea why he said that. He supposed it was to keep the anonymity and he was sure the other man hadn’t revealed his actual name either.

“Tell me James, do you dance?”

Harry’s heart jumped. He didn’t dance. Couldn’t dance. Anxiety made it hard to even leave the house, let alone take dancing lessons. “N-no.”

“Do you know how to?” The Angel was stroking his hand and Harry’s skin tingled. 

“No,” he said in a small voice. The Angel stopped stroking his hand and Harry nearly whimpered for him to not stop. 

“Will you let me guide you?”

“Uh, y-yes?” Harry’s heart was beating so fast. He jumped when a gentle hand was place on his waist.

“Is this okay?” the Angel whispered. Harry nodded shakily, silently blessing the man for checking in with him and worrying that he was being a nuisance. 

The Angel pulled him closer, until their bodies were nearly pressed flushed against each other. For that, Harry was thankful. He worried he’d have another incident if they touched.

They danced to a slow song of their own. Though Harry was mostly fumbling along. His eyes couldn’t leave the other man’s grey orbs even as he stumbled and the Angel had to catch him, which pressed their torsos together. Harry froze then, and the other man searched his eyes in concern.

“James, are you alright?”

It was so hard to breathe. He nodded. The Angel’s hand left his to cup his cheek. Oh, how hard Harry’s heart was pounding right now. He was about to be kissed, he was sure of it. Did the other man know he had never been kissed? Harry couldn’t help his eyelids from fluttering and his lips from parting in tiny breaths as the man came closer. But when soft lips touched his, his eyes fell resolutely shut. Unable to do naught but revel in the warmth as the other man dipped him in ending of their dance. 

The Angel shared his breath his Harry for a moment before Harry asked, “Can I lead now?” It prompted a laugh from the other man, that made Harry blush in pride and embarrassment. 

“Of course, James. Anything your heart desires.” And they danced again. 

♡♡♡

Harry leaned against the wall alone, taking in huge gulping breaths to calm himself. The entire night had been a fairytale, except that the other man wasn’t the Prince. The Angel had left him at the balcony with the promise of returning soon, for he had to speak to his Father before he could accompany Harry for tonight. Harry had nodded his assent and promised to wait. He was a little thirsty though and the refreshment table wasn’t far away. Harry thought he’d duck out for a quick drink, certain that the other man would never notice. Or he could get a drink for the Angel too. 

Decided, he made his way to the table and scooped two glasses of punch. He turned and saw the Angel. How could he not when the other man was such an ethereal being? But the Angel was talking to someone. Someone who was the King. Harry’s heart dropped. The other man had said he had to speak to his Father. And if his Father was the King, that meant that he had danced with the Crown Prince all night. Harry didn’t know what to do. On one hand, the Prince had been so kind but on the other hand, Harry was just a lowly Potter’s son.. The Prince deserved better than him. Harry was torn between returning to the balcony and leaving. But he thought the Prince at least deserved the courtesy of his goodbye before he ran off. The other man had been too kind to him and Harry owed him at least this much. So he returned.

♡♡♡

Tonight, Draco met the devil. And he sold his soul to the devil. Well, more like the devil stole his heart but semantics. He was certain he had the other man’s heart too though. He took exceedingly great pleasure in letting Father know that he had met Satan tonight. Even if Satan was a skittish young man who had the Greenest eyes and plumpest lips he had ever seen. Draco had made young James promise to wait for him on the balcony, not wanting to expose the shy young man to the nosy eyes of his other guests. It seemed that his boy was a little more than shy, he recognised the symptoms of Social Anxiety easily, thanks to his childhood friend, Hermione, who studied psychology and mental disorders and made sure he knew what she knew. James made him want to hold the man and soothe his nerves, all alone and away from prying eyes that was so upsetting to the poor boy. 

Draco went back to the balcony and smiled when he saw the devil’s back facing him.

“Enjoying the view?” The man startled and Draco mentally cursed himself for scaring someone with Anxiety Disorder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I-it’s okay. Here.” A glass of punch was awkwardly thrust in Draco’s direction. Draco took it. 

“Thank you. I was getting rather thirsty,” Draco replied. Satan here, was simply the most adorable thing ever. He took the place beside James and quietly asked, “Can I hold your hand?”

James took his hand in response and Draco lifted it to his lips, pressing a reverent kiss to it. The young man flushed and looked away. 

“James.” 

James turned to him. “Y-yes?”

“Will you- will you let me take off your mask?”

James’ breath hitched and Draco’s heartbeat spiked. What if he said ‘no’? What if he refused and ran away? “I-I c-can’t. I-I’m sorry. Please, I have t-to go.” James pulled away, eyes darting nervously everywhere and Draco’s heart sank. It was too soon. He’d scared him away. 

“James wait-,” James shook his head, backing away from Draco’s desperate gaze. “Please, wait!” James ran. Draco wanted to follow. But he knew that the young man would only be pushed further away from him, so he watched as his heart ran away from behind the curtains, to a tall, ginger haired man who led his James away. It sent a spike of envy and longing in his chest, that James could be comfortable with another person but not him. Draco vowed to find his skittish man soon.


	2. Not Today Satan

“Father. He’s gone.”

“Who? The devil?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do? Tell him ‘Not today, Satan?’”

“Father, please. I have to find him.”

“Is he really that special?”

“Yes, Father. I will not have anyone else be my consort.”

“Very well. But do not take too long. You have your duties.”

“Yes, Father.”

♡♡♡

Draco set out the very next day. He started with the houses of nobles before finally making it to the village. He would have taken his horse and gone alone but Father had insisted he take the carriage. He couldn’t disobey the King, could he?

In the village though, he made his men stay at the edge and removed everything that indicated he was from the castle. Draco explored the village alone, walking past homemade boutiques and grocery shops, black smiths and Florists. The village was rather sizeable. He came to a Kiln. ‘Potters’ Pottery’ it was called. Draco smiled at the name. He walked in. 

“Hello?”

There wasn’t anyone out front but he heard someone behind. Draco went further in, and saw a young man shaping a pot, his hands caked with clay.

“Hello.”

The young man started and looked up. 

“Sorry, didn’t meant to scare you.” 

“N-no, it’s fine.” And Draco was hit with a strange sense of deja vu when saw the boy’s eyes. 

“I’m Draco. Black. Draco Black.” Draco knew telling his true name would be rather chaotic to handle.

“Right, um, Harry Potter.”

“I understand your shop name now, although it’s quite lame, don’t you think?”

Harry’s face turned stony in offence. “No one asked you to come in.”

“That’s no way to treat a customer, is it?” Draco thought he probably should have watched his words a little better.

“You’re not buying, you’re not a customer.”

“I see why this place is so empty now. You certainly are quite rude.”

“Get out.”

Draco left.

But he came back the next day.

“Hey Potter, managed to sell anything since I left?”

“Get lost.”

“Guess not. You’d scare people away with that terrifying scowl of yours.”

“Because your face is any better.”

“Aren’t you bored, Potter? Making the same things all day?”

“Go away if you can’t stand it then.”

And the next day. And the next, and the next. Until it became routine for Draco to pay Harry a visit and he looked forward to it everyday. The young man always told him to get lost but Draco made sure to get in a few jibes in before he did. Couldn’t let Harry think he was getting soft. He rather enjoyed their banter. 

♡♡♡

Draco smiled to himself as he walked up to Potters’ Pottery. He frowned when he saw Harry tensely kneading at the clay. He could lighten the mood.

“Potter. Sold any ugly pots of yours recently?”

Silence. Draco’s eyebrows went up. Something clearly wasn’t right here.

“What’s up with you this fine morning?” Draco should have known better when he saw Harry’s back stiffen.

“Get out.” It was a dangerous tone and if Draco knew better, he would have left immediately.

“Well, aren’t you moody.” It was incredibly stupid to keep poking at Harry when he was visibly upset.

“GET OUT!”

Draco should have seen it coming, narrowly dodging the lump of clay that Harry hurled at him. Harry had excellent aim. “Calm down.” Wrong thing to say.

“Just Get out! Leave me alone!” Harry yelled, standing up and glaring at Draco. Draco was taken aback by the red-rimmed eyes. Harry had been crying. Draco did the only thing he thought would help the situation.

He stepped forward and pulled Harry into his arms.

♡♡♡

Draco saw him cry. And Draco didn’t poke fun at him like he’d originally expected. Instead, Draco had taken him into his arms. Holding him even as Harry struggled to make Draco let go, not wanting to be coddled. But Draco held fast with his strong arms, just holding Harry until he stopped pushing and just cried into his silk shirt. Draco never said a word, only rubbing soothing circles into his back and the back of his neck. 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry didn’t. He didn’t want to relive it. But it wasn’t fair to Draco who had been a huge comfort so far. “S-sirius. My pet d-dog. R-ran over by a carriage.”

Draco’s arms tightened and he made a sympathetic sound. Harry willed himself not to start crying again. “Where is he?”

Harry sniffled, “Dying.”

Draco hid his smile in Harry’s hair. “Not what I meant. Take me to him?”

Harry wiped his eyes on Draco’s shirt and led him to a dog basket hidden from view in a corner where Sirius lay. Two of his legs bent at an odd angle. Harry didn’t know how to fix it. Sirius whimpered when Harry stroked him behind his ear.

Draco bent and picked the entire basket up, careful not to jerk the poor creature. Harry’s eyes were wide open in worry. “Draco, what are you doing?” Harry was beside himself.

“Come on. We are going to get him proper medical care.” Draco walked out, leaving Harry to follow hurriedly behind as he led them to his carriage. He sure was glad Father had made him take the carriage now. “Harry, get in.”

“Draco, where are we going?” Harry chewed his lip anxiously.

“To fix Sirius up. Get in the carriage.” Harry climbed in without another word. Draco handed him the basket and climbed in. “Go.” And the carriage trundled along the dirt path back to the castle.

Draco held Harry’s hand as Harry cooed comfortingly at Sirius. It took much too long to reach their destination and Draco grimly exited the carriage. He took the basket from Harry who hadn’t yet realised where they were until he climbed out and looked up. 

“Harry?” Draco wondered if the boy would run. “I know what this looks like. Please, we can talk after Sirius gets medical attention, okay?” He spoke softly, not wanting to spook the skittish young man.

Harry looked uncertainly at the castle but nodded when Sirius whined. “Okay.” Draco sighed in relief and led them through the gates, down several corridors to a lab room of sorts. 

“Severus. Can you help us fix him?”

Harry couldn’t help not liking the man with greasy hair and all dressed in black. Severus curled his lip in distaste at Sirius. “Draco, he won’t help us. He doesn’t like Sirius.”

“Severus,” Draco admonished the man. “Really.”

“Put it on the table. I’ll see what I can do.” And Draco put the basket down.

“Thanks, Severus.”

The man merely grimaced and reset the broken leg with a splint. The dog howled in pain and Harry very nearly had a conniption, struggling as he did to get Sirius away from the oily man. 

“Draco, please. I cannot work with him in the room.”

“Fine.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Harry, do you trust me?” He cupped Harry’s cheeks firmly, looking searchingly into those emerald orbs. Harry hesitated but nodded. “Then trust me when I say Severus will do what’s right. I promise, but we have to wait outside, okay?”

Harry let himself be led out and into the next room, where Draco sat with him. He let Draco hold his hand even as his heart was pumping so hard he worried it might explode. Harry liked Draco. He really did, especially knowing that Draco was the same man as the Angel and the Crown Prince who had been kind to him. He understood the name ‘Ryu’ now. But, he didn’t know what Draco really wanted and he had to know. He had to.

“Draco, what do you want?” He turned to face the Prince. “Why do you treat me like this?”

♡♡♡

Draco’s free hand came up to stroke Harry’s cheek. He didn’t know how to answer the boy. He’d left the castle with the intention of searching for the his little devil and found Harry instead. It was entirely possible that Harry was the devil but Harry didn’t recognise him. And even if Harry wasn’t his devil, Draco knew that he was special. 

Harry stared expectantly, waiting for an answer. Draco didn’t know what to say, so he kissed him. 

♡♡♡

Draco kissed him. Draco kissed him again! The first didn’t count. They were at a Masque ball. But this? Crown Prince Draco had seen his face, visited him, spoke to him, and kissed him anyway. 

Lost in his burbling thoughts, Harry entirely forgot to kiss Draco back. And Draco pulled away, cheeks pink but eyes shuttered. When Draco pulled his hand away, Harry felt the heat loss greatly.

“I apologise,” Draco said as he looked away. “I shouldn't have taken such liberties with you.” Harry wanted to cry. “Someone will show you out when Sirius is done.” Draco stood up and Harry wished his heart would stop beating so fast. It was so hard to think with his head pounding. Harry tried to say something, his throat worked but no sound escaped. He hadn’t had an incident in months, figures it’d happen now. Draco wouldn’t know how to help him. Harry’s eyes stung with unshed tears threatening to spill over anytime soon.

♡♡♡

The boy was having an attack. 

Draco sat back down and pulled Harry into his arms. “Harry, Love, I’m here. I’m not leaving, promise.” Harry whimpered. “I’m sorry for upsetting you, okay? Did you know, the first time I saw you. Making your pots. I thought you were the cutest thing I’d ever seen.”

Harry’s breathing was coming quick and shallow. Draco placed the boy’s hand on his chest. “You feel this, Harry?” Harry only barely managed to nod. “That’s my heart beating for you. Now, I need you to breathe with me, okay? All nice and slow. Like this.”

The boy’s fingers clenched in Draco’s shirt. “That’s it, Love, just like that. You are doing so good. Almost there, Sweetheart. Almost.” Draco crooned in Harry’s ear as he soothed the tremulous body in his arms. “There we go, Love. Right there.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple, sighing in relief when the panic attack resided. 

“You don’t know me.”

Draco didn’t get it. “What?”

“We don’t know each other, Draco.”

Oh, that’s what he meant. “But I would like to,” he answered. “If you’ll let me.”

“I know that you sound like you’re having sex when you calmed me down from an incident.”

Draco grinned. He was so sassy. “I think you should hear the real thing before you pass any judgement.”

Harry blushed and muttered, “Whatever.” Draco rubbed his nose in Harry’s messy hair. “Just so you know, I’m the devil.”

“Is that a hint of what will happen in the sheets, Love?”

Harry rolled his eyes at him. “No. Maybe. Not the point.”

“I assure you, Love, you are not as heartless and evil as you seem to think you are.”

“The Masque and costume ball, Draco. I don’t think I’m evil.”

Draco stilled in surprise. “That was really you? You are not joking?”

“No. I’m not.”

“Oh, Harry. That’s wonderful!” Draco exclaimed joyously. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You have?”

“I want to take you out.”

“Don’t kill me.”

“Don’t sass me. I want to date you.” Draco grumbled.

“Fine.”

“You really are the devil.”

“Yeah. But you like me anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.

Draco kissed him properly this time. Until Severus came out with Sirius and scowled at them.


	3. Please Satan

The first Halloween they had together, Draco made Harry dress as a Prince while he came as a Dragon, to the now annual Halloween Masque and costume ball. It was funny because Draco kept stealing Harry away from the party, to various places in the castle so they could be alone. 

“Draco, again?”

“Shut up, Potter. I’m a dragon. I’m supposed to guard the Prince away from everyone else.”

“Yes, because you are truly a real and terrifying monster.”

“You talk too much.”

“So make me stop.”

“Ooh, a challenge!” Draco smirked. “I accept.”

This time, Draco managed to get all but one button undone before Harry made him stop and go back to the ballroom. Next round, he’d get it all.

♡♡♡

The second Halloween, Draco got himself a wizard hat, a wand and a pet cat. Harry was said pet cat. 

“Come on, Harry. You are supposed to be my pet cat. At least put on a collar?”

Harry growled sulkily. “Fine, you arse. But no leash!”

“Right. Maybe later.”

“Maybe never!”

“Come now, Love. Never say ‘never’.”

“Draco…” Harry warned.

“Okay. Alright. You look cute though. Love the ears and the tail,” he said, patting Harry’s pert bum.

Harry hissed at him. 

“Be good. And I’ll let you play with my ‘wand’ later.” Draco winked and leered.

Harry swiped at him.

Draco laughed and pulled Harry onto his lap. Not for the first time tonight, they kissed and Draco’s hands found their way to squeezing Harry’s very bouncy, very squeezable bum.

♡♡♡

The third Halloween, Draco made Harry put on a wig. Harry wasn’t happy but Draco had one on too. They were going to be elves together. Draco was the blond one obviously and Harry could keep his darkness. 

“Of all things to dress up as, we had to do the one that require wigs.”

“Potter, quit whinging. You never help me in our costume planning anyway so suck it up.”

“I’ll suck you up later if you promise no more wigs.”

“Deal.” Draco agreed immediately. “Hey, I just made a deal with the devil.”

“For god’s sake, Draco. Before I stab you with my sword.” said Harry as he brandished his plastic sword at Draco.

“That’s a terrible incentive to stop.”

“Dammit, Draco! I refuse to stab you with my ‘sword’. And you won’t be allowed to stab ME with YOUR ‘sword’ if you don’t shut up now.”

“Can I get a kiss first?”

Harry tugged warningly at Draco’s wig and gave him a peck.

“You call that a real kiss? Put some feeling into it!”

Harry sighed and gave Draco a ‘proper’ kiss that had his Prince smiling dazedly after him as he walked out of their room.

♡♡♡

The fourth Halloween, Draco kept his promise and made sure Harry didn’t have to wear a wig. He had to wear a cap. A Navy Captain cap to be precise. His boyfriend was thoroughly unimpressed. Draco stroked the feather on his pirate hat thoughtfully. 

“Hey Cap.”

“What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m a pirate. You are the law abiding Navy Captain come to capture me.”

“How do you still have so many ideas for costumes after all this time?”

“It’s a gift. Can’t catch me, Captain.”

“Yeah, right. You are too easy for me.”

“Prove it.”

“Oh, I will. And when I arrest you, there’ll be much punishing for you.”

“For me?” Draco sounded too delighted for this. Horny Prince he was.

“Naughty boys get spanked till they squeal.”

“Oh,” Draco all but sighed dreamily. “I surrender.”

“Told you you were too easy for me, Draco.” Harry smirked and walked away, leaving Draco grumbling in frustration. 

Draco spent half the night dancing with everyone else just to rile Harry up. It worked beautifully. Until Harry dragged him back to the room and bound his hands to the head board. Draco couldn’t wait. Harry made sure Draco didn’t get to touch him as he touched himself according to Draco’s directions. 

They woke up sore.

♡♡♡

The fifth Halloween they had was possibly Harry’s favourite and least favourite at the same time. Draco wore the suit of a man getting married and Harry, well, he wore a gown. Much to Draco’s satisfaction and pleasure. This year’s Halloween ball was extra special, because it was their engagement party too. Though Harry didn’t want to wear the dress, he rather thought Draco looks dashing in his suit. Draco thought Harry looked fantastic. He also planned to crawl under that skirt as soon as he could. 

“Why do I have to be the bride?”

“Because Father would hit his head if saw me in a gown. He’s under the impression that I’m the man in our relationship.”

“Sometimes, you are. But sometimes, you are not. Fine. I’ll wear it. Ron’s gonna laugh at me.”

“If he laughs, I’ll banish him.”

“Sure.”

“Can I just say, your arse looks bloody amazing in this!”

Harry was bright red as he rolled his eyes. “Thanks. So does yours by the way.”

“Can’t wait till we go somewhere private enough so I can get under that skirt. I’ll put on a dress for you to do the same if you want to.”

“I’ll hold you to that later. Come on, we have an announcement to make.”

Draco followed his “bride” out.

♡♡♡

Harry panted as he sat in that chair with his legs spread open. Not that anyone could see because he was wearing a wedding dress. Also, the room was empty, except for his Fiancé who was happily hiding under his skirt. Thank god the party was over. Harry and Draco’s night had only just begun. 

He couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled out from his chest, or his hips bucking into the wet heat that was everywhere. If anyone ever knew how kinky the Crown Prince was… Harry’s mind went blank when Draco sucked and swallowed, a lewd slurp that had him keening.

Draco wasn’t done with him though Harry had already came once. Much pleasure was taken in divesting him of his dress before Draco attached himself to Harry’s body once more. It was incredibly hot to see Harry all naked and debauched while Draco still had his everything on. 

“Off, off.” Harry whined into Draco’s mouth. “Come on.”

Draco pulled away, smirking. Harry badly wanted to wipe that smirk off. Draco stripped quickly and Harry pulled him down before flipping them over. Tonight, he was in charge because Draco already had his time at the party. 

Harry grabbed the pot of lubricant and began stretching himself, brows furrowed in concentration. Draco watched hungrily, helping to hold him up and add fingers to his clenching arse. Harry had four fingers in already, two of them Draco’s. 

He pulled out and slicked up Draco’s hard cock. Draco helped him line up and kept still as Harry sank onto his shaft. He really did have the most considerate lover. Draco always made sure to keep still until he was ready. Taking deep breaths until he got used to the feeling of being full, Harry rocked his hips a little. Nearly crying out at the sensations from deep within. Draco was long.

Harry rocked harder and fell forward, hands pressed on Draco’s chest, when he felt Draco rub against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Draco ran his hands down his hips to the cheeks of his arse and squeezed, thrusting gently. Harry kissed him. Slipped his tongue past Draco’s lips and licked the corners of his mouth. Draco sucked hard on the slippery appendage, hips jerking when Harry’s muscles clenched in response to the suction force.

Draco swallowed his cries when he spilled his seed all over them. His Fiancé flipped them and pumping in once, twice and then stilled as he climaxed into Harry. It felt good. Harry was all warm and fuzzy from his orgasm and the cuddling. Draco loved to cuddle. He was a slut for cuddles, which Harry loved to indulge. 

“Hey. Don’t sleep on me yet,” Draco whined. “We are not done yet.”

Harry smiled sleepily. “Nap first.”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, yawning.

They slept through but Harry was awakened to Draco in a dress and feeling himself up through the dress. Harry giggled but joined him. Feeling up that splendid bottom, taking his time to worship and then wreck it until both of them couldn’t walk straight anymore.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Satan.”

“Shut up.”

“Not today, Satan.”

“Oh my god. Stop.”

“Make me.”

Draco was shut up for quite a while.


End file.
